The Signs in the Scientist
by Joy Booth
Summary: Booth refects on what he was to blind to see.


In hind sight, Booth should not have been shocked that his Bones was pregnant. Maybe he had seen all the signs but just thought it too impossible. So, he had ignored them. As he thought back on the last few weeks there were several things that seemed to scream that something was amiss.

The first sign came in the night.

After their first night together, it seemed that neither wanted to go back to being alone. They didn't talk about it as much as they just ended up together at one's residence or the other's. Two weeks into this arrangement Booth was awoken by a gentle nudge.

"Booth," Called his bedfellow in a gentle tone.

"Yes?" he asked hoping this was a quick chat. He glanced at the clock and wondered what it was about two in the morning and his beloved partner.

"What time does the Thai House deliver until?" She asked.

"Midnight, why?"

"What about Sid's?"

"He closes at 3, but he never delivers."

"Would you mind going to get me a miso soup?"

"Are you serious?" He tried not to sound too incredulous.

There was silence for almost a minute, before she gave a resigned sigh.

"No, it would be ridiculous to go out at this time of night for something so frivolous, I can wait for breakfast. Goodnight Booth." She gave him a quick kiss and went back to sleep. Leaving Booth confused, but exhaustion won out over thought and he quickly returned to Morpheus's tender care.

The second sign came in the afternoon.

Booth got the call that there was a body in spice factory. He was already on his way to the Jeffersonian, so he decided to surprise his partner. He stopped by their coffee shop and got her usual order, but as he arrived at her office door he was confronted with a rather adorable surprise of his own. Temperance Brennan was leaned back in her chair sound asleep.

Sure he had seen her sleeping before on undercover missions, and more recently in the comfort of his arms, but the image still felt intimate. Sadly the magic of the moment ended when her eyes popped open.

"Booth?"She asked, looking confused for a minute but then her head cleared. "Do we have a case?"

"Yeah, there's a body at Aged Inlet spice factory." He thought about calling her on her cat nap but thought better of it. Bones wasn't the type to sleep on the job. If she had nodded off then she must really need the rest. "

"Is that for me?" She asked gesturing to the cups in his hands as she gathered her coat and supplies. He handed her the chai latte and they set off for the crime scene. One was wondering if their sleeping together was responsible for her fatigue. The other was just puzzled at her exhaustion but happy to have such a thoughtful partner.

The third sign came at lunch time.

They had just arrested the Aged Inlet CEO, who turned out to be the murderer, and decided to grab a quick lunch. While at the diner they started to once again discuss a gift for "baby Hodgela", as Booth referred to it in his head. After several minutes of back and forth, with Bones once again insisting that a bear would most certainly devour a small child, they decided to just pick when they got to the store.

Bones had done some research and directed Booth to Apple Seed maternity and baby boutique, which she stated was the go to store for mother and baby gifts. As they entered the store Bones was curiously captivated by the many wares decorating the walls. The shop was exactly what Booth expected pastels and cute stuffed animals, but he was intrigued by his partner's reaction.

Booth had been dazzled by her quiet grace for years, but as she walked through the store there was something more magical in her step. Her fingertips ghosted over strollers and smoothed blankets. Meanwhile, Booth watched and wondered what could have been. What if she had gone through with having their child a few years ago? Would she have had that light in her as she shopped for baby soaps and onesies for their little one?

He shook his head and directed her attention to the window display crawling with stuffed creatures. It was better if he didn't get ahead of himself, rushing her had never paid off for him. If she decided to have a child, he was pretty sure he would be the first to know. Until then he would be content to be the best father to Parker and godfather to baby Hodgela.

The last sign came the morning they returned to their identities as Buck and Wanda.

Booth was excited to be going undercover with his Bones again. He had a feeling they were finally getting back to the relationship they once had taken for granted. He was putting on his goofy outfit, when a bottle glinted in the sun. It was a bottle of cologne he had picked up during their Vegas undercover assignment. He remembered Bones saying she liked it and decided to dab some on before going to show Bones his 'costume'.

When he first walked into the living room and saw his Bones dressed like a Peg Bundy clone, he had to laugh. She looked up from the case file and tried to hide the smirk which was quickly forming on her lips. As his ringing baritone filled the room though, she took the indication and began to laugh in the old familiar way he had missed since their separation.

"We're back, baby!" He called cheerfully as he crossed the room to her.

"We are back!" she agreed with a smile. "But please Booth we have discussed the 'baby' thing. I really prefer Bones."

"I know, I know," He said taking her in his arms, "It just slipped out but I'm working on it."

Really he was working on getting her used to it. She hadn't liked Bones at first either, but Booth just felt like it was right and he trusted his gut. If she didn't warm to it in a few weeks he would give up.

"Booth?" Bones asked nose slightly crinkled.

"Yeah?" He returned pulling back to looks at her face.

"Did you change your fragrance?" She asked a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I thought with the undercover thing it would be fun to change it up."  
>He replied.<p>

"Oh, well I don't want to offend you, but it smells terrible."She commented before pulling the rest of the way out of his grasp. He chuckled to himself, if there was one thing that would not change about Temperance now that they were 'all in', it was her honesty.

Booth thought her change in taste odd strange but chalked it up to the years in between missions. Honestly, what else could it be, people don't just change overnight, right? She stated going on about the different anthropological ramifications of competition and history of the game, distracting him enough from any further inquiry.

All the signs in his scientist added up to a big question mark. That is until she stood on a barely lit street corner and proclaimed the one thing that he might have already known, had he just taken the time to believe in miracles. His heart stopped as she informed him of her condition. A million questions raced through his head, but then she said the only thing that really mattered.

"You're the father."

In that one phrase he heard the answer to all his queries.

Booth couldn't stop the infections grin that spread across his face. He was going to be a daddy! His Bones was finally going to be Mama Bones. Life was perfect and though there might be a few bumps in their future. They were headed toward them together. And that was what made all the difference.


End file.
